


Game Over

by foxsea007



Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Possible Character Death, Realistic Depictions of Mental Illness, Self-Harm, Sexuality Crisis, explicit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: “Small-town boy in a big arcade, I got addicted to a losing game. All I know, all I know loving you is a losing game.” Just like everyone else in his life, he pushed her away when she got too close only to punish himself. But little does Mallory know that his ex-girlfriend, Becca, pushes back when she notices his demeanor change after his father was shot, which only gets her caught up in the Radar’s twisted tale… just like him.
Relationships: Mallory Jenkins/Billy Baker, Mallory Jenkins/Original Character, Tibby Devin/Mickey Jones
Kudos: 2





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this to tumblr months ago, and never managed to move it over here. So we'll see how well it goes... I'm going to start updating it again as I'm moving to pick up Kollok up again after being angry/bitter over the second half of season two and certain EVENTS. ugh.

  
**Part One**

The teacher droned on and on in a seemingly pointless lecture as the students were scribbling down notes within their notebooks. Except for one student… her eyes were glued to the margins of her notebook as she doodled small cartoon-like sketches. Her leg nervously bouncing up and down as she tried to settle the growing anxiety in her mind. She began tapping her pencil against the desk as her eyes glanced up at the clock above the blackboard. 

“When’s class going to end?” She mumbled to herself as she watched the second hand on the clock seemingly tick even slower now. 

Her mind wouldn’t stop racing with concern over her cousin and his increasingly bizarre and concerning behaviors. “I have to check on him,” she whispered to herself as she continued to draw more.

“Rebecca James!”

Her eyes snapped up to find her teacher staring at her. Shifting nervously in her seat as the eyes of her fellow students fell on her with their teasing stares, Rebecca flashed an embarrassed smile. “Y-yes?”

“Care to join in on the lesson?” The teacher asked, placing his hands on his hips.

“Oh no, it’s just easier for me to remember information when I draw,” she explained, setting her pencil down. 

Her teacher shook his head in disappointment as he turned back to the blackboard allowing Rebecca to let out a small sigh of relief. Her eyes moved back to the clock overhead. Just a couple more minutes and the bell would cause the class to break for lunch…

“Come on…” she mumbled as her leg once again began to bounce. She nearly jumped when she felt the gentle touch against her leg from the person next to her. She glanced to the side to see Embeth Pegg, an underclassman who managed to make it into senior-level writing classes, reaching out to comfort her as her leg finally stopped bouncing. “Sorry,” Rebecca ushered in a hushed tone. 

Embeth smiled through her dark lipstick. “Hey it’s okay Becca,” she said. “What’s been going on? You look so nervous…”

“...has-has Tibby been okay?”

Her friend’s eyebrows rose in confusion… and almost disbelief at the question. “He’s fine,” she replied. “Why?”

“Nothing is going on with him and Mickey? Are you sure?”

“Positive. Happiest I’ve ever seen both of them,” Embeth said, shrugging as she turned back to her note-taking.

A sigh fell from Rebecca’s lips. “He seems off. Something’s off. I have to talk—”

“He’s fine.”

The harshness in Embeth’s voice grabbed Rebecca’s attention as she shot a bizarre look at her friend. She opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang out overhead. Immediately, Rebecca gathered her belongings, shoving the textbooks into her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder before making her way to the cafeteria. Ignoring her friend’s insistence that her cousin was fine, Rebecca stormed up to the table she often spied her cousin at with his group of friends.

“Tibby!”

His honey-colored eyes wide-eyed and confused as he nearly jumped to his feet in fear from the sheer volume of his voice over the dull roar of the students filtering into the cafeteria. “God what the fuck Becca?!” He whined as he tried to keep himself from nearly shaking under her intense stare. 

“What’s going on?!”

His fingers raked through his curly, blonde hair as a look of nervousness flashed over his eyes, even for just a moment. “Nothing. Just talking about comics with Billy,” he insisted, frowning at her. His eyes fell to the floor as he tried to resume the conversation with Billy, who was looking between the two cousins with growing interest.

“Who is this, Tibby?” Billy asked.

“Listen, coma boy,” Rebecca hissed, shooting a glare at him. “I get it your memory is shit but you know me. I’m Tibby’s cousin. Rebecca. Now shut up. I need to talk to Tibby!”

“But...why?” Tibby asked, confusion evident in his voice now. Rebecca reached out and grabbed Tibby’s upper arm as she pulled him away from the table to talk in a more private setting. “Ow!”

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca stopped as she released his arm, placing her hands on her hips. “What the hell is going on with you?” She asked. “Every time you come home from hanging out with that shithead Mallory Jenkins…” Her cousin’s face paled at the mention of Mallory’s name as his gaze fell to the floor again. “...what’s he gotten you into? You were arrested, Tibby!”

His finger went to his lip as he made a noise to shush his cousin. “Shh!” He pleaded. “Listen. It’s fine. Don’t—”

“I’ll punch that cocky, little shit if he’s gotten you into some kind of trouble…” she hissed. “I know what he does at Taco Bell—”

“No no. I’m taking care of it,” Tibby said, attempting to soothe his cousin’s worries. “It’s just something that I can’t explain…”

Rebecca cocked an eyebrow with a confused expression on her face. “What can’t you tell me?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…” Tibby said, helplessly. “And Mallory is one of my best friends…”

“You know how I feel about that shithead.”

Tibby let out a frustrated sigh. “I know I know. You two dated and you dumped him when he started selling,” he said. 

Rebecca rolled her eyes before shifting her weight from one foot to another. “Just don’t fall into his traps. Please. I don’t want my cousin out at fucking Taco Bell express dealing drugs.”

“...his dad was killed. He needs people around him. He hasn’t sold in a while. He’s doing well!”

“So you’re not in trouble?”

Tibby shook his head as he flashed a smile at her. “I’m fine,” he assured her. “I promise. Mickey and I are great. I’m great. Just some...weird things. It’s hard to explain.”

Sighing, Rebecca ran a hand through her dark hair as she adjusted her grip on her backpack. “Alright,” she whispered. “I’ll see you later then…”

Tibby smiled. “See ya, Becca.”

* * *

“MALLORY!”

Rebecca swung open the doors to the Taco Bell as she stormed up to the counter, slamming her hands down onto the countertop. Her eyes remained fixed at the dark-haired teenager behind the counter, giving her a rather annoyed expression. 

“I have customers,” Mallory grumbled as he rang up another order. “What the hell do you want Becca?”

“What have you been DOING to my cousin?!”

Mallory’s hand froze before hitting another button on the register. His dark eyes staring up at her. “What did he tell you?”

Rebecca removed her hands from the counter before placing them on her hips. “You tell me…”

“Give me five minutes…”

She watched as Mallory finished serving the line of people before he called out to another employee to cover while he took a break to speak with her. He moved from behind the counter, grabbing Rebecca’s arm as he drug her outside of the Taco Bell. She tugged her arm away once they were out of earshot of the people dining as they spoke by the dumpster, shoving him away from her for added effect

“The fucking dumpster?!” Rebecca snapped. 

Mallory rolled his eyes. “God you’re such a little princess,” he snapped. “What the fuck did Tibby tell you!”

Reaching out and grabbing his arm she tugged back the long sleeve revealing his bare arm. Her eyes scanned over his skin, looking for any sort of marking. After the conversation over the weekend when Tibby came home in terror… “What the fuck is this?!” she hissed, pointing to a large scar on his arm. 

Pulling his arm away, Mallory pulled his sleeve down before shushing her. “It’s a game. Don’t worry about it…”

Her eyes darted up to him, filled with worry. “Mallory,” she said. “Are-are you-?”

“What?! No!” Mallory exclaimed. “It’s… complicated. Since the bus accident.”

“That’s a huge scar what happened! Did you do that in front of Tibby?! He looked horrified when he came over for dinner with me and my mom!”

Mallory’s eyes fell to the asphalt trying to avoid his ex-girlfriend’s harsh gaze. “Listen,” he continued. “I just-“

“You just what?”

“I can’t tell you everything. You weren’t there,” he mumbled. “And you wouldn’t believe me if I did tell you… I just… I just want to feel something…”

“Feel what!?”

“Nothing… Just forget it.”

“No,” she pleaded. “If you would just let someone-”

His eyes narrowed at her. “Fuck. Off. Becca.”

Rebecca’s eyes widened at his words as she took a few steps away from him. Tears pried at the corners of her dry eyes as she shook her head in frustration. “Oh my GOD,” she yelled. “This is exactly why we broke up. You’re so god damn miserable, wallowing in your own fucking pity party-”

Mallory raised his hands motioning toward himself with his fingers as he looked away from her. “Keep it going,” he said, almost taunting her. “Keep it coming, Becca.”

“Fuck you, Mallory!” She raised her hand to wipe the corners of her eyes. “You never fucking care about anyone but yourself!”

“You’re the one who stormed into my job, screaming at me and demanding we talk. So now we’re talking,” he grumbled at her. 

“But your arm-“

“Forget it, Becca.” Mallory snapped. “Is that what you wanted to come here for? To yell at me and start crying when I yell back?”

Rebecca’s eyes softened as she rubbed one arm with her opposite hand. “I know things didn’t end well between us,” she whispered to him. “But I just… if something is going on that you need to talk about… I’m here. I know it’s been difficult since your dad was shot-“

“I’m fucking tired of everyone telling me that I need someone to talk to,” Mallory grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Just fucking go home, Becca! You don’t have to pretend you care about me like everyone else!”

Her mouth fell open, horrified at his words. “You think I’m pretending!?” she shouted.

“I know what you say about me at school,” Mallory replied, shaking his head in disgust. “Shitty drug dealer, right? Piece of shit attitude that made you miserable, right? Gave you nothing for all the hard work you put into our relationship, RIGHT? God Becca, you’re just like Markus. You’re going to-”

“Mallory—” she interjected.

With a raised hand, Mallory shook his head as he began to walk past Rebecca, remaining silent as he headed back toward the door to the Taco Bell. 

“Mallory!”

Stopping in his tracks, Mallory’s hand remained enclosed around the door handle. A frustrated sigh fell from his lips as he turned to look at her again. “Listen,” He said. “I’m okay. Please… Just stop worrying about me… We aren’t dating anymore. You shouldn’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and anyone else that comes around. But if it makes you happy, I’ll stop the games with Tibby.”

Her eyes fell to the ground as she moved her foot around, knocking around some gravel. She wasn’t exactly sure what to say or do at this point. “It would,” she managed out, able to see right through the lies in his words. 

“Alright.”

Silence fell over the two teenagers as she caught him taking one last, lasting glance at her before slipping back inside the Taco Bell express. Rebecca’s hand came up as her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose in frustrations toward her ex’s actions. Should she tell someone? The scar on his arm alone was alarming enough… A sigh fell from her lips as she tried to sort through the mounting thoughts in her mind.

“What do I do…” she mumbled.

Shaking the dark thoughts from her mind, Rebecca reached into her purse and pulled out her car keys as she made her way toward her car. She paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder to look back at the Taco Bell trying to peer inside. She wondered if Mallory was watching her, making sure that she was leaving. Her feelings toward her ex were complicated, to say the least… Sure, she wanted to scream and fight with him for all the screw-ups he had made in the past from the drug dealing with the nearly flunking out of high school before he graduated… but.

He still held a place in her heart.

And, admittedly, seeing him in pain, put her in pain. 

Rebecca took a deep breath before pulling on the latch to her car door, swinging open the car door. She slipped inside, tossing her purse in the empty passenger seat beside her. She put the keys into the ignition before pulling back out onto the road. She tapped her palm against the steering wheel as her mind wandered on the conversation she had just had with Mallory. What couldn’t he tell her? What wouldn’t she understand?

Her opposite hand tightened on the wheel, assuming he must think she was “too stupid” to understand some silly man code that he and Tibby somehow shared… And another thing, why was Mallory suddenly hanging around her cousin? Her fifteen-year-old cousin and his coma boy friend, Billy Baker. She had heard through rumors at school when Markus Bennett had disappeared that he and Mallory had a falling out, a major one, but why replace his friendship with Markus with Tibby and Billy?

“I’m thinking too far into this,” Rebecca complained to herself as she pulled into her driveway, parking her car in front of the garage. She snatched her purse up before exiting her car and heading into her house. Passing her mother in the kitchen, Rebecca made her way into her bedroom before collapsing face-first into the pillow on her bed. “Fucking asshole…”

“Rebecca!”

It was her mother calling out to her from the kitchen. Huffing, Rebecca pondered whether or not she should act like she had passed out asleep… But her mother continued to yell for her. “God damn it,” she grumbled, forcing herself back to her feet as she stalked back into the kitchen. “What?”

“That nice Allard boy called again, you know the one that’s on the football team-”

Rebecca merely groaned in response. 

“Just listen!” her mother hissed. “He wanted to know if you would go to a party tonight…”

“Mom…”

“It’ll be good for you,” her mother continued. “You’re graduating in a couple of weeks! And maybe it’ll get your mind off that awful Jenkins boy-”

“You don’t have to worry about Mallory. It’s over. I told you before.”

Her mother shot her a look as her hands moved to her hips. “I know you’ve been going to that Taco Bell to talk to him-”

“OH MY GOD!” Rebecca shouted. “It’s not like that! He’s hanging around Tibby and I wanted to know what he was doing with my cousin!” Her mother’s gaze remained stoic as Rebecca let out another painful groan. “If I go to this party with David Allard will you be happy?”

“Absolutely!”

“FINE!”

* * *

The bass of the music pounded in her chest as she entered the house with multiple drunken teenagers spread about. Rebecca rolled her eyes as David tailed behind her, trying to throw compliment after compliment at her… with no response. If her mother had any clue as to what kind of party the football players were into, her mother’s idea of this date would drastically change. 

Rebecca waved her hand in front of her nose as the smell of weed hit her senses. “Ugh,” she grumbled, trying to move through the clouds of smoke to a cleaner place. 

“I’m so happy you agreed to come, Becca!”

She ignored him as she found the door to the backyard and quickly threw the doors open. She took a deep breath of clean air before trying to lose David in the crowd of drunken teenagers before she accidentally tripped on the ground, fumbling into a male. “Oh god,” she said, straightening up. “I’m so sorry-TIBBY!”

Her cousin’s honey eyes widened in horror, realizing his cousin was here. “It wasn’t my idea!”

“Why in the world are you here!?”

“...Billy,” he whined, bracing himself for Rebecca to lecture him. “He wanted to experience a high school party!”

“How did you even get here?”

“I brought them,” a voice behind her said.

Rebecca turned and found Mallory standing behind her with a cocky smirk plastered over his lips. “Mallory,” she hissed. “I swear to GOD-”

“Don’t worry princess,” he assured her as he reached out placing his hand on her shoulder. “They’re fine. I’m keeping them out of trouble.”

Rebecca’s dark eyes narrowed as she shoved his hand off of her. “I will kill you if something happens to Tibby.”

“Mmm,” Mallory almost moaned. “Sounds like a good time. I’ll hold you to it.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Chuckling, Mallory stepped away from her as he took a sip from the red solo cup in his hand before looking at Tibby. “Stay out of trouble okay, I’ll be back later,” he said, before walking away.

Whipping back around to face her cousin, Rebecca let out an annoyed sigh. “Tibby why do you want to hang around with him? Especially after what you said to me the other day… You know I went and talked to him after-”

Tibby’s eyes widened in horror. “You-WHAT?”

“He had a giant scar on his arm. He said he would-”

Her cousin was no longer paying attention to her as he began pacing back and forth, mumbling nervously to himself. “Oh my god, he’s not supposed to tell anyone about this!” he grumbled to himself. 

“Tell me what? He didn’t tell me anything,” Rebecca interjected, reaching out to grab her cousin by the shoulders and making him step in his tracks. “It’s okay Tibby. He said he would stop involving you in whatever he’s doing to himself.”

Tibby covered his face, emphasizing his frustration as he let out a painful groan. “You don’t understand!” he snapped at her. “What did he tell you about me?!”

She took a step back from him. “Nothing, Tibby… He said nothing about you. Just himself.”

“...what?”

“He promised me he wouldn’t scare you anymore… That’s all.” Her hands dropped from his shoulders as she noticed Tibby’s defensive stance began to soften. “I promise Tibby… I wouldn’t pry into something you weren’t ready to tell me about yourself.”

Tibby’s eyes fell to the ground as his feet kicked a small rock that was hidden in the grass. “He talks about you a lot,” he mumbled. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca’s hands moved to her hips as her head tilted to the side not believing her cousin at the moment. She opened her mouth to reply to him when she heard a commotion coming from the other side of the yard. Her eyes shot up to see Mallory and David caught in a screaming match with one another. A few other guys from school had managed to grab a hold of each one, attempting to keep the other from making the first strike. 

“Oh no,” Tibby said, walking toward the argument with his cousin following him. “Mallory man… Come on! Let’s just go!”

“No,” Mallory shouted, trying to tug away from the guys still holding onto him. “FUCK YOU MAN! TAKE IT BACK!”

“Oh, what’s the matter, Jenkins?” David taunted, smirking at Mallory. “Can’t stand that she came with me? Oh just wait until later tonight when I take her upstairs-”

Rebecca gasped as she heard the disgusting comment from David as she crossed her arms. She took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Tibby, who held tightly to her arm as he shook his head. “Don’t,” he pleaded as he nodded his head in the direction of Mallory who had managed to pull away and struck David across the face.

“FUCK YOU MAN!” Mallory roared as he continued to land strike after strike.

David managed to land one hit across Mallory’s face, knocking him off as they both began to roll around the grass still scraping with one another. Other teenagers began to chant together as they enclosed around the fight in a circle.

“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

Rebecca’s eyes widened in horror as she shoved her way through the circle of teenagers, shoving some nearly onto the ground before managing to get to the front. “Mallory!” she cried out. “Stop! Just stop! It’s okay!” She stepped out in the circle and grabbed the collar of Mallory’s shirt, trying to tug him away. “Just stop!”

Mallory pulled his arm away, shooting a glare at Rebecca for stopping him as he wiped the corner of his mouth as a small line of blood dribbled down his chin. He nearly shoved her back as he moved past her and shoved his way past the crowd of teenagers to go get himself cleaned up.

Rebecca whipped around and shot a glare at David, who was still sitting on the ground staring up at her now. “What the fuck was that about?!” she snapped.

“I just-”

“You just what?!” she shouted at him as other teenagers leaned into one another, whispering. “You just wanted to take advantage of me upstairs?! You fucking prick!?”

“N-no! I was just-!”

Rebecca shook her head as she stormed off to find Mallory. “Fuck you David!” She pushed a few gawking teenagers out of the way, scanning the crowd for her ex-boyfriend. She paused for a moment, seeing him leaning against the fence trying to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth with Tibby was trying to calm him down. His eyes gazed up, catching her stare.

No words were spoken.

He looked away from her, shaking his head. 

“W-Wait!” Rebecca cried out, stepping toward him. “Mallory. Wait a minute…”

“What?!” He whipped around to stare at her. “What are you going to say to me, Becca?! What a fucking idiot I am? That you never should have dated me?! What?!”

Rebecca’s eyes softened at his outburst, realizing he was merely reacting this way due to the fact he felt everyone abandoned him at every turn. Sure, sometimes he was the idiot that he accused her of calling him. He was downright rude most times… but this time… it was different. He seemed to be a little more serious than in the past. Selfless even.

She took another step toward him, closing in the gap between the two before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. She gave him a tight squeeze, as she felt him stiffen at her touch. She chuckled to herself, knowing he found this affection to be unexpected. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For beating the snot out of him…”

“He was degrading you,” Mallory mumbled, looking away to hide his flushed face. “Anyone would have-”

Rebecca shook her head as she pulled away from him. “But no one did,” she explained. “Except you.”

“Yeah well,” Mallory interjected, adjusting his top. “I never got that far with you so I don’t think it’s fair that anyone else gets to!”

Her lips curled up into a smile knowing he was merely saying this to cover up how embarrassed he truly was for standing up for that disgusting animal David showed himself to be. Even after breaking up, she could read him like a book, knew every emotion behind his words and body language, to the point she knew when he would act “cool” to cover up how to hurt or embarrassed he was. 

“Come on,” Rebecca said, grabbing his wrist. “Let’s go talk.”

“A-about what?”

“We need to talk Mallory,” she said. “About a lot of things.”

“But Tibby—“

Tibby tilted his head. “I’m fine. I’ll go find Billy.”

“See Tibby is fine.”

“Goddammit kid,” Mallory mumbled before Rebecca started dragging him away to a quiet place in the yard, away from prying ears. He immediately shoved his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the tree next to them. “Okay spill…”

Rebecca shoveled her feet, crossing her arms over her chest as she let out a sigh. “...what happened to us?”

“I started dealing weed.”

Rolling her eyes, she huffed in frustration. “It was more than that and you know it,” she hissed. 

“You know me,” Mallory said, shrugging his shoulders. “Self-destructive. You got too close…”

“And you pushed me away…”

His eyes glanced up to meet her saddened gaze. “Becca…”

She forced a smile. “I get it. When you’re scared—”

“I’m not fucking scared of anything!”

A giggle bubbled from her throat, breaking the tension in the air. “I was worried, you know… I still am,” she said. “Are...are you okay? With everything that happened with your dad getting shot… I can imagine things aren’t going well.”

Shrugging again, Mallory let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know anymore,” he growled, his eyes moving away from her stare. “It’s like I’m numb to it all… if that makes sense. I’m just sick of people checking on me. Do you know how many fucking people stop by asking if I’m okay? That has never given a fuck about me before? It’s fucking ridiculous!”

Taking a step back, Rebecca’s eyes softened as she lifted her hand to attempt to comfort him. “Mallory,” she whispered. “Just know-”

“Trust me,” he snapped. “I don’t need your fake pity.”

“It’s not fake! I’m just trying to help-!”

Shaking his head, Mallory’s shoulders slumped forward as he began walking away from Rebecca. She watched as his hand moved into his jacket and pulled out a lighter and clear, plastic baggy. He pulled out what she believed was a joint as he lit up the end and took a long drag, letting out the smoke. Rebecca let out a small sigh before heading back into the house, knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere with him the rest of the night. She could feel tears prying at the corners of her eyes for a reason she could not begin to understand.

This whole night had been exhausting as she used the cuff of her shirt to wipe away the tears away before she would begin crying. She shoved her way through the crowd of partying seniors as she exited outside to the front yard. 

“Becca?”

She turned to see Tibby standing there with Billy. “...yeah?”

“What’s wrong?”

Forcing a smile, Rebecca shook her head again. “I’m just tired. I’m going home.”

“But-”

Rebecca was silent as she waved to her cousin, wrapping her arms tightly around her own body making sure to pick up the pace as she walked down the dark street to head back home. She refused to let anyone see how much Mallory’s behaviors actually affected her. Sure, they were no longer dating but… a part of her cared deeply for him as she recalled the good times they had in their time together.

It all seemed so far away now...


End file.
